A Star and a Story, a Raven and a Cat
by Atren Graves
Summary: A crossover with the Teen Titans. Starfire has been reading Earth fiction, and decides to share with her friends. But when she interrupts Raven in the middle of a spell...they find they're not in Jump city anymore. AU after The Sight. [This thing is dead as a door nail]
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, I know it's probably not brilliant to start another project before finishing another but…Couldn't let this one get away. Been thinking all week about how I needed to write another story, took forever to think of the cross…

I hope it's as good an idea as it seems. I can't wait to see what people think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I do not own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, but I don't.

Oh, and forgive me for any mistakes I make in either 'verse. I really need to get reacquainted with both.

This takes place shortly after The Sight.

________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________

"Oh, it is glorious friend Robin!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the exuberant orange alien.

Robin scratched at the corner of his mask, looking confused. "Um…What?"

Starfire held up a book with a cat on the cover, grinning brightly. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have had the kits! And though Jaypaw is blind, he is to be given an important position as apprentice to Leafpool!"

Everyone blinked.

"Um…That's…great?"

Starfire squealed, spinning around, then stopped. She looked suddenly bemused, and frowned slightly. "Where is friend Raven? I wished to share this joyous news with her."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Um, Rae's in her room…Sorta in her 'dark' mood."

Starfire was already gone.

Beast Boy looked around. "Um…What was she talking about?"

Robin sighed, turning back to the newspaper, reading over the story of their last little adventure. "I dunno."

Just another day for the Teen Titans.

_______________________________________________________________

"Friend Raven?" Starfire continued to knock on the door. "Helloooooooooooo-OH!" The Tamaranian fell face first into the room, groaning for a moment before shooting up.

"I AM VERY SORRY, I DID NOT INTEND TO BREAK YOUR DOOR!"

…

Starfire opened her eyes to see an empty room.

"Friend Raven?"

No answer.

Starfire crept forward, craning her neck to look at what had suddenly gained her attention. It looked like a circle, with strange lettering and things all around it. In the center sat a book, closed.

"Friend Raven?" She looked around again, starting to get worried. "Friend Raven, where are-MEEP!"

Starfire jumped back as the bathroom door opened, Raven drifting out.

"I'm so sorry friend Raven, I merely wished to share with you some news, but the door broke and you were not…" Starfire paused when Raven did not respond, still moving toward her.

A closer look revealed the dark titan's eyes were closed, and she was mumbling under her breath. She did not even seem to be aware of the intruder.

Starfire watched as the empath stepped up to the circle, her magic crackling. She was quiet as Raven chanted in another language, slowly building up to a crescendo.

She eventually noticed she wasn't holding her book.

It took her a moment to realize she had dropped it.

It lay on top of the book in the middle of the circle.

Starfire didn't know much about Magic, but something told her that the addition of her book could possibly cause problems for her friend.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you should stop. You see, my book…"

Raven took no notice, continuing to chant.

Starfire drifted closer, reaching out. "I believe it would be prudent to stop at this time…"

Three things happened at once.

Starfire's hand came into contact with Raven's shoulder. At the same time, Raven's eyes snapped open and her magic swirled into life around them. Starfire's book snapped open, and in a matter of seconds, drew in the darkness.

The girls were gone.

The pages fluttered as the power faded. They stopped near the front, where several lists were displayed. Everything was the same as every other copy of this book…except for one thing.

Under 'Cats outside the clans', two names had appeared.

Starfire: A she-cat with a bright orange pelt and striking green eyes.

Raven: A she-cat with a strange night blue pelt and shockingly violet eyes.

The last of the magic flickered around these words, before falling quiet.

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

AN: Please, If you're going to read, take the extra few seconds to write a review. I like to know what people think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but Flamers are laughed at.

Oh, and I need ideas for Pairings. I will accept almost anything.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: All right. Time to begin.

Here's chapter one…

__________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________

Jaypaw grumbled again as Leafpool called out to him.

"I knew the tree was there!" He called back over his shoulder, sidestepping the trunk of the large tree. "I'm not mouse-brained."

He heard Leafpool's careful pawsteps as she caught up. "That's not the point, Jaypaw. I was worried."

Jaypaw just rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure." He took a deep breath, sifting through the many scents to try and find the one he was looking for. "There was a _reason_ I was rushing." He pawed aside the tall grasses near a bramble, revealing…

"Catmint!?" Leafpool's eyes brightened. "Oh, Jaypaw, this is wonderful! Now that we've found another plant, we can build our stocks even faster…Quickly, while we're here. Take a few of the leaves. We'll leave a few, just in case."

Jaypaw nodded and stretched out his neck, delicately biting off the sweet smelling leaves.

Leafpool nodded. "That should be enough. Let's get back to the camp."

Jaypaw mumbled from behind the catmint, turning to follow his mentor. He stopped when he heard a sudden crackling, and felt his fur stand on end. And apparently, he wasn't the only one to feel it. He could hear Leafpool jump, could almost see her frantically looking around.

"What was that?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "Dnnuh."

Leafpool looked around at her apprentice, sighing. "Jaypaw, set the catmint over under the bush. We'll come back for it."

Jaypaw quickly moved back, carefully dropping the plant in the tall grasses, pawing the stalks over to cover them.

"So we're going to see what that was?"

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. It would probably be best…"

_____________________________________________________

Raven blinked several times before opening her eyes and yawning. That spell always took a lot out of her.

She looked around, smirking slightly as she thought about what kinds of things she would learn in such a tome…

But…

She was in a forest. Not a castle. Why a forest? There wasn't a forest in the book…Had she messed up the spell?

The empath's expression was blank as she pushed herself up. Wonderful…She had screwed up, somehow. She sighed and flicked her tail fitfully.

…

Tail!?

She didn't have a tail!

Raven craned her neck to look around, and there it was, moving in her peripheral vision. Covered in fur that was a deep, midnight blue, much like her cloak.

She lifted her hand in front of her eyes, and saw a paw. She touched her face, and felt a muzzle. Whiskers. Ears on the top of her head.

"I'm…A cat!?"

She was startled out of her little discovery when something nearby let out a muffled squeak. She looked around and instantly spotted a bright orange bundle of fur, just beginning to stir.

"…Starfire?"

The cat lifted its head, yawned, and blinked. "Yes, friend Raven?"

Raven's expression darkened slightly. "Why are we _cats_."

Starfire blinked, eyes clearing, then opening wide in shock. "Friend Raven! You are a cat!"

Raven just gave her a look.

"And I am a cat!" Starfire stood up and spun around, trying to examine herself.

"I noticed that too…"

Starfire stopped and blinked at the blue cat that was her friend. "What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to stop you from doing that spell…"

Raven bristled, literally, and the unfamiliar feeling of fur rising along her spine was enough to make her shiver. "You interfered with the spell!?"

Starfire meeped and stepped back, lowering her head. "I was attempting to share news, and the door broke, and you were not there, but then you were, and I was scared, and dropped my book on yours, and then tried to stop you because I messed things up…"

Raven blinked several times, then settled back down on her haunches. "It's okay Starfire…" Well, not really, but the empath didn't want to deal with the fear and guilt roiling off the other girl. "But that spell was to transport me into a book. What was the book you had?"

Starfire was about to answer when something broke out of the brush and hissed.

"This is Thunder Clan territory! Rogues aren't welcome here!"

________________________________________________________

Leafpool frowned at the strange looking pair, watching as they seemingly awoke from a deep rest. She rested her tail on Jaypaw's flank, a warning, not to start forward. The blind apprentice was still hotheaded when it came to fighting…

The young cat calmed slightly, she went back to examining the intruders. One was bright orange, brighter than Firestar, with green eyes that seemed to glow. The other had the strangest blue pelt she'd ever seen, an unchanging flow the color of night. Eyes like violets shone out, intelligence hiding behind a blank expression.

"Jaypaw…" She whispered. "Go back to the camp. Tell Firestar and Brambleclaw."

Jaypaw turned to her. "So you stay here, undefended?"

"You can't help…"

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight."

Without another word, the gray furred apprentice hissed and leaped forward, fur bristling.

"This is Thunder Clan Territory. Rogues aren't welcome."

Leafpool blinked, then turned and ran. She had to get Firestar…

__________________________________________________________

Raven blinked at the young cat, her dull expression unchanged. "And just what is this…'Thunder Clan'?"

Starfire crept forward, whispering in Raven's ear. "Friend Raven, he is a warrior from the Thunder Clan. They are fierce, taught well in the ways of battle…"

Raven snorted. "This one doesn't look older than a year. I doubt he's tougher than Dr. Light."

"Enough talk! Leave!"

Starfire looked nervously around. "Perhaps we should just…"

Raven sighed. "Well, I kinda like it here. It's really calm. Might be staying awhile." She flicked her tail. "What exactly are you going to do about it?"

She saw him bristle, watched as he yowled and rushed forward.

Flutters of dark energy danced around his paws. He tripped and fell into an ungraceful tumble.

Starfire giggled slightly, and Raven smirked as the young cat scrambled up, looking around wildly.

"Maybe you should look where you're going?" Raven's sarcasm was obvious.

And so was the other's reaction.

The younger cat hissed and dropped into a threatening stance, tail twitching fitfully. For a moment, the empath could practically feel his anger, his sorrow…the reason for both.

"Azarath…" She breathed. "You can't, can you?"

Her question caught him off guard, and he blinked.

"You're blind."

His apparently sightless eyes, though hard with defiance, said yes.

She heard Starfire gasp. "Friend Raven, that is-Meep!" Raven's powers flashed in front of her.

"Quiet Star." She hissed. "They can't know!"

Starfire's eyes widened in understanding, and she nodded.

"What is your name?" She finally asked, sounding as friendly as possible.

The younger cat bristled again, but sat back on his haunches when he realized they weren't attacking. "Jaypaw."

Starfire smiled. "Hello, Jaypaw. It is most enjoyable to make your acquaintance."

Raven rolled her eyes at Jaypaw's expression. "And before you ask, she always talks like that." She looked around. "So why are you so defensive of this place?"

Jaypaw was about to answer when the brush behind the she-cats rustled.

"It's because he's a Clan cat."

Raven and Starfire spun, eyes wide.

How the group had managed to sneak up on them was a bit surprising in itself. Raven quickly took stock of the situation. Four that looked like fighters, one that was hanging back.

The cat in front was a strong looking male with a flaming pelt. To his right was a dark brown tabby, Amber eyes analyzing them. A long haired, white male stood on the left. Next to him was a white female, ginger patches here and there. This one had battle wounds, long scratches across one tightly shut eyes, and a nearly decimated ear. A light brown tabby stood behind them all, looking fearfully toward Jaypaw.

All in all, Raven felt a little nervous. She was certain they could handle themselves, but…she wanted to learn about this place. As childish as it seemed. And that would not work if she made enemies.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our territory?" The obvious lead cat snapped her out of her thoughts.

Starfire swallowed. She knew this place fairly well. She also knew Firestar was rather benevolent for a leader.

"We are lost, sir. Wandering for quite a while, from a place by the sea." That was far away from here. Perhaps if they had been traveling for long enough…"We did not know this territory was taken…but perhaps if you would allow us to rest here…"

Behind them, Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. Something was off about the way she spoke. Not only did it _sound_ strange, there was something behind it that didn't sound…right.

She was lying.

Firestar frowned slightly, looking up over Starfire. "Jaypaw, are you alright?"

Jaypaw looked up and nodded. "Yes, Firestar."

Firestar nodded. "Good."

"Um…Excuse me?" Raven's tone was just on the edge of disrespect, causing Firestar to narrow his eyes. "We're still here."

"And I'm beginning to wonder why." The tabby next to Firestar made a threatening noise in the back of his throat.

"Brambleclaw." Firestar's tone was warning. He looked to Raven. "What are your names?"

Starfire shifted her weight, lowering her head. "Koriand'r, sir. Although most find it easier to call me Starfire."

Firestar blinked. Jaypaw snickered quietly. Firestar and Starfire. That could get a little confusing…

"And you?"

"I go by Raven." Her hard expression told the Thunder clan leader to back off.

And he did.

"Well then. Starfire, Raven. I am Firestar, leader of Thunder clan. This is my deputy, Brambleclaw, and these are Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Leafpool." He tilted his head. "I believe you've spoken to Jaypaw…"

They were silent.

"If you need a place to rest, you're welcome to stay in the Thunder clan camp. I will tell you now, however, that if you try anything that could harm my clan, you will be stopped.

Starfire shook her head. "No no, we wish no harm to you or your clan."

Raven shrugged. "And even if we did, what could we really do?"

A lot.

But they didn't need to know that.

Firestar looked around, then nodded. "Let's escort them back to camp."

_______________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________

AN: Ooo…Quite a set of circumstances there…In case you didn't notice, this is going to be completely AU after the end of The Sight. Just sayin'.

Please read and review :D


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter Two. Sweet. I'm trying to make these decently long chapters, so I apologize in advance for any slow that happens.

ONWARD!

_______________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________

"This is…Organized." Raven whispered as they entered the camp.

Surrounded on three sides by crumbling stone walls, the gap filled in with carefully woven bramble, which they'd had to crawl through. It was well protected, easily defended.

There were several structures around the edges, with a pile of small dead animals in the center. Cats were milling around, doing various things. Several looked up as they entered, freezing when they caught sight of the newcomers.

"Wonderful." Raven's expression darkened. She never liked being the center of attention…

Starfire, however, was practically floating, restraining herself from doing so only because she knew it would anger her friend.

She was actually _in_ Thunder clan's camp by the lake! Standing next to _Firestar_!

Who had just moved forward and leapt onto a protrusion of rock.

Starfire gasped, and giggled, thinking the words as Firestar spoke them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge."

There was some general murmuring as cats moved toward the spot, several appearing out of the little structures. Two of the warriors behind them followed the group, while Brambleclaw moved ahead of them. "Follow me."

He led the pair around to a small slope where they could walk up onto the ledge, and motioned for them to follow him up. He flicked his tail to stop them at one point and moved forward to sit behind Firestar.

The clan leader, as he was obviously the leader, began to explain the presence of the two. Rogues who were not in a condition to continue on today. That they would be staying the night, and leaving before sunhigh the next day.

Raven listened with half an ear, trying to ignore the growing distrust and outrage that poured off the clan cats.

Starfire too seemed to notice the looks they were getting, because she was no longer so bubbly.

Finally, Firestar stopped and turned to Brambleclaw. "Take them too the medicine den. They can stay there."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Of course."

Raven was not so happy with the casual dismissal, but followed the tabby, keeping a watchful eye on the others in the camp. They were headed toward one of the structures, apparently the medicine den.

"Leafpool?" Brambleclaw ducked his head to go in, only to be brushed out again by the light brown Tabby they'd seen earlier.

"Birchfall came in earlier, and I think its greencough. No visitors."

"The rogues…" He glanced back when Raven coughed, glaring at him. "…Visitors…need a place to stay the night. And they can't stay with the others."

Leafpool frowned. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if they're only staying the night…Fine." She turned back into the den. "But no one else until I'm sure it's safe."

Brambleclaw turned to the guests, jerking his head back. "Go ahead. And behave yourselves.

Raven glared some more while Starfire nodded. They brushed past the cat and into the den.

_________________________________________________________

"Oh my…" Starfire whispered, looking at the cat that was curled up in a small nest. His breathing was ragged and coarse, and she could practically smell the sickness. "This is the greencough?"

Leafpool turned around, holding a bundle of leaves in her mouth. She set them down, turning again. "I hope not, but at this point it seems to be."

Raven frowned. "Sounds like a chest infection."

Leafpool blinked. "A what?"

Raven moved closer, eyes narrowing as she felt the other cat with her magic. "A harmful bacterium that reproduces in the lungs and sinuses, the body reacts trying to destroy them, and in the process begins to cause problems with breathing…" Raven trailed off when she realized Leafpool was staring at her. "What?"

Leafpool frowned. "Are you some sort of medicine cat?"

Raven's expression was blank. "I just know things."

The tabby looked like she was going to say something, but turned around and stuck her head into another section of the den. "Jaypaw? I'm going to need you to fetch the catmint from earlier. We may need it."

Jaypaw pushed out, brushing past Leafpool. "I'll be right on it."

"And take a warrior with you."

"…"

Starfire watched Jaypaw walk out, looking saddened. "Poor Jaypaw…He cannot see he is meant for this position."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Leafpool frowned, but moved into the screened section.

Raven watched for a moment, then stepped forward. "All right then…"

"Friend Raven, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Raven's eyes glowed white, and she reached out with one paw, placing it on Birchfall's side. "I'm going to get rid of this."

White energy formed around her paw, sliding into Birchfall. A few moments passed, and the energy returned, flickering into nothingness. "See?"

"What are you doing!?"

Raven spun to see Leafpool glaring at her. "Get away from him. If you catch the greencough, you'll make us use up our stores faster!"

"I was just…"

There was a sudden snuffling, and Birchfall raised his head, blinking wearily. He yawned, then stood up. "Leafpool?"

"Birchfall, you shouldn't be up…"

"I feel great."

Leafpool frowned. "You…you're not better, you have greencough."

"But my cough is gone. I can breathe again."

"…What?"

Birchfall frowned. "Who are these two?"

Leafpool was shaken out of her shock, and turned. "Out. Get out. Both of you. Stay out there until I tell you to come back in."

Starfire nodded and did as she was told. Raven followed, tail swishing. "Some thanks." She muttered.

"Friend Raven…"

"Yea, I know…"

_________________________________________________________________

"You did something."

Raven turned, giving an almost-smirk. "Can you be more specific?"

Leafpool glowered. "You did something to Birchfall. I can't find any trace of the greencough on him. He's healthy. What did you do?"

Raven was really starting to dislike the medicine cat's bossy attitude. "It's not really any of your business."

Leafpool let out a quiet hiss. "We'll speak again later. Right now I have to clean out the bedding." She turned. "If you see Jaypaw, tell him to come help me." She vanished into the den.

"So what _did_ you do?"

Raven looked around to see a young, black furred female. She shrugged. "I healed him."

The cat's eyes went wide. "You're a medicine cat?"

Raven blinked. "You could call me that, I suppose. But I do a lot more than heal."

"Oh, so do medicine cats! They talk to Star clan, and advise our leaders, figure out prophecies…"

Raven's eyes widened slightly. "Oh really?" She looked back at the medicine den. "So they're like a mage…Or perhaps just a prophet with knowledge of herbs…" She blinked and turned back to the young cat. "Star clan?"

The cat looked up, scanning the sky. "You can't see them yet. They're our warrior ancestors. They watch over us."

Raven looked up and nodded. "Of course…" Interesting…

"So what is your name?"

"Hollypaw." She answered, suddenly seeming cautious.

Raven kept a calm expression on. "Your name sounds familiar. Are you related to Jaypaw?"

Hollypaw nodded. "Yes…But it doesn't have anything to do with our names, if that's what you're thinking…"

"But where do you get the 'paw' thing?"

"Oh, well, an apprentice name ends in 'Paw'. When your training is done, you get your warrior name."

"Oh really?"

Hollypaw nodded. "It's a big ceremony and everything."

"Mmmm…" Raven smiled slightly, amused by the young cat's enthusiasm.

Hollypaw stumbled over what she was about to say, and paused, staring down at her paws. "I like your voice."

Raven blinked, knocked off balance by the sudden complement. She kept her voice smooth, however, expression unchanging. "Really? Why?"

Hollypaw's claws dug into the ground for a moment. She thought the stranger's voice was nice because it was so…it was like a purr. Only it wasn't. It gave the she-cat an air of mystery. Unknown things.

"Because it's different." She said. "Nice."

Raven nodded. "Right…"

"Hollypaw?"

Raven and Hollypaw turned to see Leafpool coming out of the medicine den.

"Have you seen Jaypaw?"

Hollypaw frowned. "What? Um, no, last I saw he'd gone out into the forest with Brightheart."

Leafpool frowned. "That was quite awhile back…Something may have happened."

Raven glanced at Hollypaw, then Leafpool, making sure she was thinking 'It's none of our business, they'll take care of it'.

It didn't work.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to Starfire. "Star. Get up." She nudged the sleeping cat with her paw. "Come on."

The bright orange cat stirred, snuffling as she uncurled and stretched.

"Friend Raven? What is the cause of the urgency?"

Raven sighed. "We're going to help find Jaypaw." A glance over her shoulder and a bored expression. "If that's alright, of course…"

Leafpool frowned. "If you're offering."

Starfire blinked. "Jaypaw is missing!?"

Raven nodded.

"We must make haste then!"

"Wait, Star, I think we should-" She blinked as an orange blur streaked by her, rushing out the tunnel into the forest.

Leafpool looked shocked. "Is she always so…Exuberant?"

Raven's voice was deadpan. "You have _no_ idea."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Awesome! And, with some help from a very helpful reviewer, I have cleared up my pairing problem. Heheheh…So, expect some coolness.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Alright…In case you missed me mentioning, this is majorly AU. So…Just saying, cause I'm going to be using some stuff that is totally not fitting in with anything from here on…

Yea…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, this is where the catmint was." Leafpool sniffed around the area, flicking her ears. "So they were here…Why didn't they come back to camp?"

Raven sniffed at the spot, feeling out the different auras with her power.

"Brightheart went that way." She said, looking up. "Jaypaw followed her."

Leafpool stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "So we'll go this way."

Starfire clawed at the ground, expression openly worried. "Do you think they are alright, Friend Raven?"

Raven nodded. "They're still alive."

"You sound so sure." Leafpool spoke up, causing Raven to scowl. Cats had good hearing…

"You want me to be wrong?"

"No." The medicine cat picked her way through some high grass, pausing now and then to sniff the air.

Raven glanced over at Starfire, about to say something, when she saw her friend was floating slightly.

"Cut it out Star!" She hissed, quickly looking around. She was glad they were the only ones here.

"Up here!" Leafpool called from the top of a small rise, quickly dropping out of sight.

Starfire and Raven shared a glance and loped after her.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jaypaw's ears pricked as he heard scuffling, and voices.

"Leafpool!? Is that you!?"

Next to him, Brightheart snuffled. "Someone's out there?"

Jaypaw nodded. "Leafpool? Leafpool!?"

Brightheart sighed as she heard muffled voices. Nothing they could understand. It was too garbled. "It's no use. They can't hear through the rubble."

Jaypaw scowled. "Why'd we have to follow them, anyway? We should have gone back to camp."

"There could have been more of them in here." Brightheart shot back. "I wasn't just going to leave a tunnel open for Wind clan to crawl through."

Jaypaw just grumbled.

________________________________________________________________________

Leafpool hissed. "I can hear them, but I can't understand what they're saying." She looked around. "I have to tell Firestar. We can get some warriors to help move the rocks."

Raven looked at the small, collapsed hole, frowning. "You go, with Starfire. I'll stay here and start moving things."

Leafpool stopped for a moment and just stared, before frowning and nodding. "Be careful not to collapse it any more than it already has."

Raven rolled her eyes. As the two leapt away, Raven focused and sent a mental message to Starfire.

'_Stall her.'_

She waited several minutes before turning back to the rubble.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, they went this way." Hollypaw insisted, glancing over her shoulder at her brother.

Lionpaw shook his head. "We shouldn't be here anyway." A moment to catch up with his sister, and he took a deep breath. "Besides, they went _that_ way. That's an old trail of Brightheart's."

Hollypaw frowned, but followed Lionpaw as he pulled ahead. "Jaypaw is in trouble. How can you think about not helping?"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying…Oh, hey…I hear something."

He sped forward, quickly reaching the edge of the small dip. He looked down…and stopped.

"Hollypaw?"

Hollypaw sighed and trudged up to stand next to him. "What's the…" She stopped, her eyes widening. "Oh…"

Below, Raven stood.

Her eyes were dark, the blackness somehow bright, like it was a type of light. In front of her was what seemed to be a hole, filled in with rocks and dirt.

Rocks that were steadily being pulled away by more of the black light, pushed into a haphazard pile.

"What is she…What is she doing?"

Hollypaw's eyes were wide. "I don't know…"

Just then, the darkness vanished, the rocks dropped, and Raven stepped forward, digging at one with her paws. Moments later, another cat appeared from the bushes. His dark gray coat was tinged with black, giving him an oddly mottled appearance.

Hollypaw blinked at the newcomer's sudden arrival. He was quite obviously a rogue, as she hadn't seen him at a gathering.

Why were there so many rogues lately.

Forget about that. Why wasn't she asking about what Raven had been doing!? She stood, getting ready to call out, when she got a mouthful of Lionpaw's tail.

"Shh." He hissed. "Get down and watch!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Eh, an' what would any cat be doin' diggin' around in the dirt, Ah must ask mahself…"

Raven had heard the other cat padding up a short time ago, and wasn't surprised when he spoke. "Well, if it was, perhaps, to find something…" she grunted as she shifted the stone. "Your answer would be simple."

"What could drive a she-cat tae dig through rock and dirt, well, has tae be a kit, don't it?"

Raven grunted again, finally shoving the rock out of the way. "Not far off, fuzzy. Happens to be a…" Well, what was he really? Hm… "Friend."

"Oh…Ohho…Fuzzy! Ah like it." The other cat chuckled, shaking his head. "Well then, me bonnie digger. Would ye be opposed tae a little help in your task?"

Raven smirked, tilting her head. "After you."

The stranger looked at her for a second, then twitched his whiskers. "Awfully nice o' you." He stepped into the hole and started to dig at the sandy soil, kicking it back up out of the hole.

Raven spluttered, leaping out of the way with a frown. "Be more careful!"

"Eh, now. Maybe you should be stayin' out o' the way."

Raven rolled her eyes and scuffed at the ground. "Wouldn't it be smarter to move the rocks first?"

"…Aye?"

"Move over." Raven pushed in next to him, pawing at a rock. "Look. You get an angle on that side, I'll get this side, and we pull on three, right?"

"Right..."

"So, on one. Two. Three!"

They both strained against the large rock, pulling it out of the dirt and setting it rolling out of the hole.

"Hello?"

Raven blinked and quickly crouched down, looking into the gap where the stone had rested. They'd cleared a small opening, and a gray nose was poking out.

"Leafpool?"

Raven sighed. Jaypaw. "Leafpool went back to the camp to get more help. This is Raven."

Jaypaw snuffled slightly, frowning. "So you're digging us out?"

"Yes, but stay there until we clear some more of this rubble out."

Jaypaw nodded. "Yea."

________________________________________________________________________

"Who is this!?" Leafpool hissed as she appeared with a group of warriors Raven couldn't name.

Raven frowned. "Help. Can we save this till after we dig them out?"

One of the warriors hissed, but stepped forward and started to tug at a rock.

________________________________________________________________________

It took awhile, but they managed to get a big enough space open for the two trapped cats to slip out. The whole group backed away from the hole, surrounding the dusty pair and peppering them with questions. Brightheart promised to tell the whole story when they got back to camp, and so was ushered away by two of the warriors.

Leafpool worried over Jaypaw for a time, before turning her attention back to Raven with an icy glare. "So who is he?"

Raven shrugged. "Never met him before."

"Aye, an' Ah suppose Ah'd best introduce mahself." The rogue stepped forward. "They call me Mist. Nice tae meetcha."

Leafpool blinked several times, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Firestar isn't going to be happy."

Mist took a breath. "Firestar, you say? Well…That's jest the cat Ah was comin' tae see. You know him?"

Leafpool frowned. "What?"

"Aye, Ah've got a message for him." He nodded. "From a lady cat name o' Bluestar."

Leafpool bristled. "You…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Someone you know?"

Leafpool spun. "Jaypaw, come on. We have to get back to camp."

Raven watched as they loped off, glancing at Mist. "I guess so."

Mist chuckled. "Certainly are an excitable bunch, aint they?" He leaned over and licked her ear before following the group. "Why don't we catch up?"

Raven bristled, eyes widening in surprise, and watched him go.

A moment later, the tunnel collapsed…violently.

Raven's eye twitched and she looked around, frowning at the outburst.

"By Azar…"

She started after them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hehe, this is going to be fun…

-Raven glares- Oh really?

-I pale- Um…ThanksforreadingpleasereveiwIgottago!! –Bolts- DON'T KILL ME!!!!

-Raven chases- GET BACK HERE!!!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been having to deal with a lot of things, and working to find some inspiration. I hope this turns out well. And, in future, I intend to work faster.

When summer vacation (30 days away) rolls around (And if this isn't finished) My updating will probably speed up. Just saying.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hollypaw looked up in surprise, blinking a few times.

"What?"

Brackenfur rolled his eyes, repeating himself. "Are you almost done? I was hoping to have the time to actually train you today."

Hollypaw took one last bite of her mouse, nodding. "Sorry."

Brackenfur shook his head, turning toward the medicine den and motioning with his tail for his apprentice to follow him. "Don't worry about it." He glanced back. "You seem a bit thoughtful lately."

Hollypaw felt her gaze slide to the side, and she nodded. "It's nothing."

Brackenfur's whiskers twitched slightly, and he faced forward. His amused expression vanished as they stopped in front of the medicine den, and his tail started to flick in annoyance. "We're going to have a guest today. Firestar requested it."

Hollypaw's eyes widened slightly, and she felt a bit nervous. "Really? Who?"

Brackenfur shook his head. "The one who acts like a kit…Starfire, I think." He sighed and padded forward. "Hello? We're here for…"

He was cut off as an orange blur shot out of the medicine den, knocking into the warrior and rolling them both over in the dust. Hollypaw's expression was amused as Brackenfur spluttered and pushed himself up, shaking his head wildly. Starfire certainly did act like a kit…

"I am sorry!" Starfire scrambled up, dipping her head low. "I am simply excited to be allowed to watch you in your training."

Brackenfur coughed, smoothed out a patch of fur that was sticking up on his shoulder, then glared at Starfire. "That doesn't excuse your behavior."

Starfire's ears drooped. "I am sorry…"

Brackenfur rolled his eyes at the display and sighed. "All right. Get up so we can get going."

Starfire brightened instantly, tail swishing as she looked around. "Most wonderful! Shall we be off then?"

Brackenfur's expression was bemused for a moment, and he gave a wary nod. "Yes…" He turned, nodding to Hollypaw. "If we hurry, we might actually be able to get something done."

The trio started off, moving through the entrance tunnel into the forest. It was quiet for a bit, until Starfire crept a little closer to Hollypaw, looking curious.

"Excuse me."

Hollypaw blinked and smiled slightly at the orange she-cat. "Yes?"

Starfire had been wondering for awhile, sure that this apprentice seemed familiar. "You are Hollypaw, are you not?"

Hollypaw blinked, then nodded. "Yes, I am."

She didn't expect Starfire's reaction. The energetic cat hopped in the, smiling at the apprentice as she landed. "Most wonderful indeed to be meeting a sibling of Jaypaw!"

Brackenfur looked over his shoulder, frowning. "Are you always this loud?"

Starfire's tail drooped. "Sorry."

________________________________________________________________________

"This is troubling…"

"You know Onestar. I doubt he knew about it..."

"Which makes it even more troubling. He has been a good leader, and has kept trouble away from our clan several times. If Wind clan has decided they're tired of it…"

Sandstorm sighed and moved closer, burying her nose in Firestar's fur. "Don't worry. Onestar won't let that happen."

Firestar sighed, tilting his head to brush against Sandstorm. "I know…"

"Eh now, am Ah interrupting somethin'?"

Both cats looked up to see the rogue, Mist, standing in the entrance of the den.

"Mah apologies, but Ah did need tae speak tae you."

Firestar frowned, then stood. Sandstorm followed suit, giving Firestar a comforting look before brushing out of the den. A few moments passed before the Thunder clan leader spoke.

"So. You have a message from Star clan?"

Mist nodded. "Aye, they were rather starry now that ye mention it."

Firestar sighed. "Well then?"

Mist smirked. "A little impatient there?"

Firestar's claws extended, digging into the moss bedding.

"All right then. Ah'll tell it jest like Bluestar told me." Mist ran his tongue around the edge of his mouth and sat down. "Now pay attention…_Beyond the forest, mountain, sky, past the clan of Light and Good, two will travel, unsure why, to nowhere that they through they would. The two, by name, one star of flame, the other named for bird of night, will save the clans from evil's reign, lest the code be lost from sight._"

Firestar blinked.

And sat there.

"…That was the message?"

Mist nodded. "Uh-huh."

Firestar frowned deeply, looking around. "And I assume…It's referring to Starfire and Raven?"

Mist nodded again. "That's what Ah conjured."

"So…they're going to save the clans?"

Mist twitched his whiskers, flicking an ear as he looked over his shoulder. "Eh, Ah suppose so. Don't see why they wouldn't."

"I need to speak with Leafpool." Firestar started out, but Mist stepped in front of him.

"Ye're not plannin' tae tell them now?"

Firestar paused.

"No."

Mist nodded and stepped aside. "Go an' talk with the medicine cat then." Firestar nodded and left.

"An' Ah think Ah'll be stickin' around for awhile." Mist smirked and padded off.

________________________________________________________________________

Starfire gasped as Hollypaw rolled across the forest floor, locked in 'battle' with her mentor. She was winning for the moment, but flagging quickly.

A minute or so later, Brackenfur had her pressed into the grass, smirking. "Good fight. But you need to learn to finish it quicker. If you play around like that, you'll get tired out." He let Hollypaw up, and turned.

Hollypaw took several deep breaths, then nodded. "I know. I'll try harder next time…"

"It _was_ a good fight!" Starfire piped up. "Quite enjoyable to watch. I have not seen such fighting in quite awhile." And it was true. She rarely saw educational fighting or friendly sparring matches anymore. It was always hard practice or life and death battle…

"Thanks." Hollypaw beamed under the praise.

"You enjoy fighting?"

Starfire looked to Brackenfur, nodding. "My…clan…are warriors, and are raised as such. We find true joy in noble and honorable battle."

Brackenfur blinked. "Well then…Perhaps you would like to show your skill?"

Starfire grew nervous. "I am not sure…" She didn't know how best to fight in this body, and was not sure what the outcome of such a fight might be.

"Come now. Just a friendly fight." Brackenfur grinned. "It'll be fun."

Starfire gave a nervous smile back and matched his stance. Hollypaw's eyes widened and she stepped back.

Brackenfur leapt.

The Thunder clan warrior took the upper hand at first. Starfire had trouble moving correctly, instinctively attempting the attacks she used as a humanoid. They didn't work so well now.

After a short time, however, she started to fight smarter. Brackenfur was caught off guard by her strength.

They fought evenly for several minutes, Brackenfur landing many blows that didn't seem to affect Starfire very much. Starfire only managed to hit the warrior a few times, but her attacks were much stronger.

The fight was cut short when Brackenfur let out a yowl. Starfire leapt back instantly, worry suddenly flashing across her face.

"What happened!?"

Hollypaw rushed forward, while Brackenfur attempted to stand. His back leg was limp.

"It hurts…" He hissed, gritting his teeth. Hollypaw nosed at the leg, causing the warrior to hiss again, and pull away.

"It's broken." Hollypaw said, sounding surprised. "How did you break his leg like that!?"

Starfire's expression was stricken. "I did not mean to…"

Brackenfur just pushed himself forward, looking around. "Let's just get back to camp so I can see Leafpool."

Hollypaw nodded and moved to support her mentor. Starfire matched her on the other side.

They made their way towards the camp, moving extremely slowly due to the nature of the injury. They were halfway there when Brackenfur stopped, sniffing loudly.

"Stop…Something…"

Hollypaw frowned and sniffed the air, catching the scent of something unfamiliar. "What is that?"

"Badger." Brackenfur hissed, just as a large, black and white furred creature broke through the brush.

Hollypaw's eyes went wide, and Starfire looked around.

"This is a bad thing, no?"

The badger snuffled at them, blinking its beady eyes as it trundled forward.

"Yes. This is bad…" Brackenfur glanced back and forth. "Starfire…Take Hollypaw and go back to the camp. I'll distract the Badger."

Starfire looked horrified. "You cannot fight in your condition!"

"I didn't say I'd be following you. Go. Now." He shouldered them to the side and rushed forward, as quickly as he could on three legs.

The badger barked as he slashed it across the muzzle, and swung one of its heavy paws at the cat. Brackenfur couldn't dodge in time, and got knocked to the side.

He didn't get up.

"Brackenfur!" Hollypaw yowled, looking from the badger, to her mentor, and back again. "No!"

She almost attacked.

Starfire beat her to it.

"You will not hurt my FRIENDS!" She bolted forward and knocked into the larger animal.

It stumbled back, then growled and swung at the cat. Starfire slipped to the side, attacking with a heavy swipe at the badger's flank.

Hollypaw rushed forward to help, but got knocked back by another swipe. Starfire hissed, and rushed over to check on the apprentice.

"Are you alright?"

Hollypaw scrambled upright, shaking her head to clear it. "Yes…" She stumbled and hissed. "No…"

Starfire spun, and gritted her teeth. "You will stop this now. Or I will stop you!"

Hollypaw's eyes widened when Starfire's began to glow.

A brilliant green light shone out from the other's eyes.

The badger barked again and moved forward.

Starfire leapt forward, but didn't land. Instead, she flew through the air toward the badger, hitting it with her shoulder. It was knocked off balance and gave a growl of confusion.

Starfire circled, hanging in the air above the badger.

Hollypaw wasn't sure it could get any stranger. But she was proven wrong.

The green light that glowed in her eyes suddenly appeared around her forepaws. She swiped at the badger, and the light flew toward it, knocking it into a tree several fox lengths away.

It got up after a second and rushed away, weaving slightly. Soon it was out of sight.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and the light around her paws vanished. She lowered slowly to the ground, and looked around.

Brackenfur and Hollypaw were staring at her.

She gave a nervous laughed, reaching up a forepaw to scratch at her ear. "You are wanting an explanation now, are you not?"

The silence was her answer.

She closed her eyes. "Friend Raven will not be very happy…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Oh my! The secret of their powers are revealed! What will happen now!?

Hopefully, this little bit will help make up for not updating for nearly a month. ^^;; Yea…

I'll try and get the next chapter up much faster than this one.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter Five is here! Drama and…well…that's about it…not really that much action…

Huh…

Well, anyway, here you go!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven's expression was best described as a mild scowl, though it was enough to scare even her friend. Starfire looked meek as she crouched next to the darker cat, tail moving fitfully back and forth.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven turned her head and gave Starfire a sideways look. The alien-turned-cat meeped, lowering her gaze before continuing.

"You are…mad at me?"

Raven heaved a sigh, closer her eyes as she forced her expression to level out.

"No, Star. I'm not mad." She looked up at the High Ledge, where Firestar was speaking with Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Brackenfur. "I am _mildly irritated_ at this entire situation. Look around. These cats are nervous, on edge. And we're the cause. If they find reason to, they'll attack. And I doubt Firestar will be able to stop them all."

Starfire's tail drooped, and she nodded. "Yes…There are always the dissenters in the Clan…"

"Raven. Starfire."

Both looked up as Firestar approached, his deputy and medicine cat behind. The Clan leader's expression was cautious, but not hard or cold.

"Would you come with us? I believe our discussion should remain…private."

Raven nodded in understanding, then stood, brushing her tail against Starfire's shoulder. They followed the group out of the camp.

A few minutes of walking, and they all stopped. Firestar turned, staring intently at the two in front of him.

"Brackenfur told me what you did earlier, Starfire." His voice was soft, even, and a little curious. "Why don't _you_ tell me what you did?"

Starfire blinked several times, then lowered her head. "I simply defended my friends."

Firestar nodded. "But in a very spectacular way. Flying through the air, matching the badger for strength…And throwing green light from your paws."

Starfire just nodded.

Firestar turned to Raven. "And you knew about her abilities? Perhaps…Share them?"

Raven's remote expression didn't flicker. "Yes, I knew. And I do have…abilities. But not like her's."

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she felt a spike of curiosity from the clan cats, saw them standing there, waiting.

"What are you expecting? A demonstration?"

"It'd be nice." Brambleclaw sniped back.

Raven glared at him, and black light flickered to life in her eyes.

"Fine then."

Without waiting, she turned and reached out with her power. A fallen tree nearby was surrounded by the dark energy, and lifted into the air. It hung for a moment, then shot through the air, only to splinter against another tree.

"And that's only one example of what I can do." Raven said quietly.

Leafpool probably would have chuckled at the dumbstruck look Brambleclaw was wearing, had it not been plastered over her face as well. Firestar's expression, however, was clear, a mix of guarded wonder and curiosity.

"How?" He asked quietly. "This is…How do you do it?"

Starfire looked about to answer, but Raven cut her off.

"You don't need to know that."

Firestar blinked, shaking his head slightly but wisely dropping the subject.

It was quiet for a minute, then..."Will you be staying? Now that we know?"

Again, Raven's eyes narrowed. "That depends. Are you going to run us off?"

A spike of nervous energy and recognition from Firestar and Leafpool.

"No."

Raven's guard went up. He'd answered far too quickly. Something was going on…Something they knew…

"It may be awhile before we can get home. We'll stay."

Starfire perked up at this, smiling…and hovering.

"Oh, I am so glad our new friends have not ostracized us!"

Raven shook her head, while the Clan cats gaped openly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days later, Raven, Starfire, and Mist (who had picked up the annoying habit of following Raven around) were working in the middle of a glade. Raven was directing Starfire, projecting a shadow on the ground in the form of her circle so the orange cat could burn the marks into the ground.

There were already two such circles nearby, each slightly different. She wanted to go ahead and make several possible solutions before trying even one.

And she was stalling. Just a little.

"So, ah…what's this mark then?"

Raven glanced to the symbol that Mist was pawing at.

"Death." She said simply. "Star, tone it down a bit."

Starfire adjusted her power accordingly, biting her tongue in concentration.

Mist just blinked a few times.

"Isn't death somethin' you'd be wantin' tae avoid?"

Raven's eye twitched, and she pointed at another symbol. "Normally, but that's why the shield rune is here. With it, that becomes 'Shielded from death'. Now…_shut up_.

Mist settled back on his haunches, running his tongue around the edge of his mouth a few times. "Alright, alright. Ah'll jest sit nice and quiet-like over here…"

Raven rolled her eyes, turning back to the array. "Okay Star, when you reach the North, I need you to turn up the heat…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Grr…Just shut it."

"What? It's not _my_ fault you can't track them…"

"I said shut up, mousebrain."

"Shh! They're right here!"

Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw crouched in the bushes, staring intently at what was going on.

"They're still burning those designs?" Jaypaw asked quietly, scenting the air.

"Yea. Looks like they finished the second one and started a third."

"Wonder what it's for."

"Seems pretty important."

"We could just go ask."

Lionpaw blinked as his siblings gave him a weird look.

"What?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "Just sit down and watch." He settled in, frowning. "I think I'm going to pay her dreams a visit…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cool air…night had fallen.

Gentle breathing. She was asleep.

Too easy.

Sure, Star Clan and Leafpool would probably get upset if they knew about this, but…hey, they wouldn't. And even if they did, he was _better_ than Star Clan. So they could just deal with it.

He curled up next to the rogue, careful not to wake her up, then steadied his breathing and focused on that particular feeling of falling…

The transition from waking world to dream was not a pleasant one.

Whirling images, light and dark. The acrid smell of smoke assaulted his senses. Screeching cries, like a wounded animal, rang in his ears. And the cold tingling across his body was painful on a number of levels.

And then, as suddenly as it began, it was gone. Jaypaw blinked and looked around.

He was standing on stone, that much he could tell. Bleak and barren, it ended several feet away, dropping into nothing. In the distance, he could make out several other masses of stone, floating in mid air, paths connecting some, dead plants and stone spires on others.

The sky was…A void. Black emptiness. Like being blind, despite his dream vision.

It was surreal and disturbing.

And yet…comfortingly familiar.

Not something he wanted to dwell on.

"Hmm…Who're you?"

Jaypaw whirled unsteadily around to face the speaker.

A twoleg stood there, smaller than any he'd seen before. Only just as tall as he was. She, for the voice had been female, was a strange sight, even compared to other twolegs. Her furless skin, or what he could see of it, was a pale gray. She was draped in a bright yellow covering, and had something in front of her eyes.

She drifted forward, squinting at him. "You're definitely not from around here…no, and not her deeper subconscious either…" Suddenly she slipped back, holding one oddly shaped forepaw. "Hello."

Jaypaw stared curiously at her paw before looking her in the eye again. "Hello?"

The female pulled her paw back, nodding slightly. "Unaware of basic Human cultural habits." She reached forward and prodded Jaypaw, frowning as he stumbled back and flopped to the ground. "And quite obviously not used to bipedal movement."

Jaypaw didn't notice this last comment. He was too busy noticing the fact that he no longer had _fur_.

He held his forepaws up in front of his face, only to find them clawless and strange. He flexed the new appendages a few times, then looked up as he realized the female was speaking to him.

"Wha?"

She huffed out a breath. "I _said_…Are you one of those furry little quadrupeds from outside? Order _Mamalia_? _Felis Catus_?" A pause. "Cat?"

Jaypaw blinked, then nodded dumbly.

"Ah. Well that explains a lot." She held out a paw, motioning for something. Jaypaw reached up and hesitantly wrapped his new paw around hers, and found himself lifting up into the air.

"I assume you're here to see Raven. I'll take you to her."

And then they were flying.

After a few minutes, Jaypaw found his voice again. "Who are you?"

The yellow clad figure glanced back at him, shifting her grip on his paw slightly as she moved around an obstacle.

"I'm Raven's knowledge. A personification of one of her emotions."

Jaypaw blinked. "A what?"

The female rolled her eyes. "I'm part of Raven's mind. Call me Knowledge."

Jaypaw absorbed this information quietly, then nodded. "Okay."

'Knowledge' reached up to adjust the thing on her face, looking down at him again. "You certainly are quiet. I'm assuming from your behavior that you have done this before?"

Jaypaw nodded.

"And, another assumption, you are the medicine cat apprentice. Am I correct?"

Jaypaw blinked, but nodded again.

'Knowledge' smirked. "And Courage says I'm useless…Ah, but here we are."

They dropped suddenly, and Jaypaw went tumbling. He scrambled upright, shooting a glare at the one who had been carrying him. She just looked around, tucking her hands inside the yellow covering.

"Raven. Visitor for you."

"What are you talking about…"

Raven's voice, which had just been coming from the twoleg that appeared, cut off.

Jaypaw stared.

Raven stared back.

This wasn't the Raven he knew, however. This Raven was a twoleg. She looked just like 'Knowledge', except for the absence of those things on her face, and the color of her covering, a deep blue that matched her pelt. Her eyes were the same, so he focused on those.

"Jaypaw?"

"Why…are you a twoleg?" He asked stupidly, eyes wide.

Raven's expression turned remote, and tired. "I could ask the same." She turned. "Follow me. I suppose it will be best if I just tell you everything."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She did.

And…it made _sense_.

Even the parts that didn't.

"So…You're trying to get home?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"This is…Strange."

Raven's small smirk held more emotion than he'd seen in all the time she'd been in the camp. Which wasn't really very much.

"Definitely not what I expected, that's for certain." She turned suddenly. "Well…it's nearly dawn. You'd better get up."

Jaypaw blinked a few times, then sighed. "I have a lot of questions."

Raven chuckled. "Your's is that sort of mind." She looked around. "Why don't you and your siblings join us in our preparations today?"

Jaypaw's jaw dropped, and he nodded. "O-okay!"

Raven's smile was almost warm as she waved her hand.

Jaypaw blinked in the sudden light of dawn as it filtered through the moss hanging.

He stood, quickly getting used to his four legged body again as he moved to his own nest, then curled up and closed his eyes to think over what he'd learned.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Things are progressing nicely. They're almost home!

But…wait a second…wasn't there a prophecy? Oh, those pesky things just keep slipping through the cracks, don't they?

XD In all seriousness, please Read and Review, because that's how I know you care. If I think you don't care, I might get depressed. –sniffle- -hopeful glance- -sniffle sniffle-


	7. Chapter 6

AN: And…I'M BACK! Hopefully, updating will move a lot faster now that I'm done with Dresden, meet Tam (Go check it out! Is on my profile!). So yea. Here we go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"One more thing…" Raven blinked, and a single mark appeared on the edge of the circle. Starfire burned it in, and stepped back.

The other cats in the clearing were suddenly hushed, the weight of the moment pressing down on them. They knew something important had just been accomplished…

"And now…we wait."

Starfire blinked. "What?"

Raven pawed at the ground. "I didn't want to tell you this, exactly…but we have to wait for the full moon."

"But…" Starfire looked around. "Last night it was only the half moon!"

"Which means another…Week? Maybe more?" Raven dropped her gaze. "I realized it a couple days ago, that I might need to go all out to get back to the tower. That means full ritual, with the moon and everything."

Mist blinked. "Tower?"

Jaypaw was silent as his siblings waited for the answer.

"…Forget I said it."

They all flinched at Raven's tone.

"So…we wait?"

Raven nodded. "We wait."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eh now…Why so depressing?" Mist padded up to the sulking Raven, grinning broadly. "Ah'd think you'd be exited, so close tae finishin'…whatever it is you're doin'."

Raven looked up, scowling at the cat who dared intrude on her privacy. It didn't affect him.

Damn.

"What do you want, Mist?"

Mist chuckled. "Ah'm hurt. What makes you think Ah want somethin'?"

Raven just stared.

"Eh, you know me pretty well already." He settled back on his haunches, still grinning. "Ah'm wonderin' if you wanted tae go out hunting later."

"It will be late, later." Raven sniffed, looking away as she flicked an ear dismissively. "I'm busy."

Mist chuckled again. "Oh really?"

Raven turned to glare again. "Really."

"So that's a yes?"

More glaring.

"Go away."

"Nope."

"Now."

"No."

"I'll make you leave."

Mist leaned closer. "In front of all these clan types?"

Raven growled, baring her teeth.

"Yes."

Mist blinked, his expression changing, becoming slightly wary. "Alright, alright. No need tae go overreactin' now."

Raven's eyes flickered black.

"Ah'm goin'!" Mist scrambled away as he felt a tug on his tail. He was gone a second later.

Raven sighed, resting her chin on her paws.

Great.

Now she was bored again.

"Idiot."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And they're leaving at the full moon?"

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes. They plan to go home."

Firestar narrowed his eyes slightly. "And their home has something to do with these marks they've been making?"

Jaypaw kept his expression level. "Yes sir."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"There's something you're not telling them…sir."

Firestar blinked, then turned. "Go get Leafpool."

Jaypaw nodded and backed out of the den.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leafpool stepped into the den a minute later, Jaypaw no longer accompanying her.

"You wanted me?"

Firestar nodded, looking around. "Apparently, Starfire and Raven plan to leave during the next full moon."

Leafpool blinked. "But…The prophecy!"

Firestar nodded again. "I know. But there really isn't much I can do. If we hold them by force…it's not as if they'll help us then."

"But if they leave, then how will the prophecy…"

"It won't." Firestar interrupted. "Which is why…I think…that whatever is going to happen…"

Leafpool's eyes widened. "Will happen before they leave."

Firestar was quiet for a minute.

"The gathering is in ten nights."

"We'll have to prepare the clan."

"But we don't know what's going to happen."

"…"

"…Should we tell them?"

Firestar blinked at the medicine cat. "Tell them? Do you think that will help?"

"Well it couldn't hurt!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Leafpool bristled slightly. "Yes."

Firestar was quiet for a short time, before lying down with a sigh. "All right. Tell them. And ask them if they are willing to help."

Leafpool stood still for a second, then nodded and walked out.

Firestar closed his eyes, resting his chin on his paws. He needed time to think…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you're saying…that us coming here was predestined? By this…Star clan?"

Leafpool nodded. "A prophecy, delivered by a former leader of Thunder clan."

Raven gave the medicine cat a skeptical look. "And this is possible…how? I mean…well…" She cursed silently, unable to explain _why_ it was so illogical. Why did it have to be cats? Even medieval humans would be better than _cats_.

"Star Clan often gives prophecies." Starfire whispered to her friend, doing her best not to be heard by Leafpool. "And more than often, they are correct."

Raven gave Starfire a look, then frowned. "So we're supposed to save the clans? Your warrior code? Why can't we just go home?"

Leafpool's eyes widened. "You would let this happen? Even if we don't know exactly what it is, we know it will most likely be bad!"

"It's not our problem." Raven said simply.

Leafpool glared.

Raven rolled her eyes, then looked around.

Starfire was glaring at her.

"Oh, come on, Star…not you too…"

Starfire's expression became more one of worry than anger. "Friend Raven…This is important. And are we not meant to help people?"

Raven was about to point out that these weren't people, but…she couldn't. Not after knowing them.

Instead, she growled, prowling out of the medicine den. "Fine. We'll see what we can do." She paused in the entryway and looked back. "But we're leaving at the next full moon."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Breathing. Nearby. Prey scent.

The scrawny hunter shook slightly as he padded forward, creeping in on the delectable mouse. He would eat well, and then find something just as good to take back to the Chief. This place was full of plump mice and rabbits, birds that hopped about on the ground…

A leap. He missed, and the mouse ran away.

The cat yowled in frustration, taking off after it. A minute's chase, and he caught the morsel, snapping its neck with a single bite. He instantly tore into it, chomping down as much meat as he could.

When he was done, he buried the prey, looking around, hoping to find signs of more.

No luck. Maybe one more hill, and then he'd go back to the rest-place.

It was a tall hill, grassy and smooth. It only took a few seconds to reach the top. But, once there, the hunter was frozen.

Below him stretched a valley, with a large lake, in the center. Forests surrounded it, with a river to one side, and a single twoleg nest.

He turned and bolted back the way he came, speeding to tell the Chief his news.

The nomads had found a new home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Okay, I know, it's shortish. I've been busy plotting for something else. –sigh- I know. It's annoying.

Setup is here, however, and my writing will pick up come Saturday. So expect a new update soon.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Gah, okay, I know. This took way to long, and is inexcusably late. Life has been hectic the past couple weeks, but it's evening out, so I should speed up. I hope to make the next few chapters longer, but until then, here's something to get the story back in motion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven felt her eye twitch, and she flicked her tail a few times.

"This is your plan?"

Starfire looked over, frowning at her friend's behavior. "Yes."

"To sit on top of the wall…and wait?"

"…Yes?"

Raven lowered her head and sighed. "Not much of a plan."

Starfire looked a little upset, and nodded. "I know. But we do not know what is going to happen." She gave a worried shake of her head. "Oh, how I wish that friend Robin was here."

Raven's ears lay back, and she frowned. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but so do I."

They were silent after that, just watching the camp, the clan cats milling around below. Both of them twitched, and spun around as something came out of the bushes. Starfire's eyes glowed green, and Raven's went black, but they quickly backed down when they saw the three apprentices, the siblings.

Raven sighed, turning her head to smooth out a bit of ruffled fur on her shoulder, while Starfire greeted them in her usual fashion.

"How nice to see you all!" The orange cat bounced forward, so that she was hovering right in front of the others. "What are you doing up here? Do you bring news? Is there something happening?"

All three of the cats blinked in surprise, but only Jaypaw was able to get his mind back on track. "We were sent to get you. Leafpool says you need to eat."

Starfire's stomach growled at the thought of food, and she gave the others a sheepish expression. "We have been up here for some time…"

Raven walked past her, disappearing into the brush. "So let's go."

Starfire looked after her, expression apologetic. Jaypaw just glared at the spot where she'd vanished.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw traded glances, then followed their brother and the rogue as they walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, we can't trust them. They're still hiding something."

"Hollypaw, you're being paranoid." Lionpaw shook his head, brushing his tail across the dirt before closing his eyes again.

"I am not." Hollypaw swatted at her brother's nose, frowning. "And if you'd bother to watch them, instead of sun bathing, you might notice it."

Lionpaw frowned, but sat up. He blinked, yawned, and then shook out his fur for a moment. "Alright then. What's so weird, other than the weird stuff they can do?"

Hollypaw gave him a look that called him mouse-brained, then looked around. "Well, first, there's the way they talk. I mean…it's just different, you know?"

"Brook talks different. Mist talks different…"

"But they just _sound_ different. I…can't explain it. But I don't like it."

Lionpaw gave her a skeptical look.

She just huffed, lowering her gaze. "And anyway, why are they making those circles? They say they need to get home, and that it'll take them, but…What does that mean? Why do they need it to get home?"

"Well…Maybe they live in the sky? Like Star clan."

"Oh, come on. They had no clue what Star clan was!"

"Neither did the Tribe!"

"No, but they had their own ancestors! Think about it. They didn't try to correct us, say it wasn't Star Clan, it was something else. They just said 'Sure'."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Lionpaw shook his head. "Like I said. You're being paranoid."

Hollypaw glared at him for a moment, then turned and padded off.

Lionpaw looked around, unsure if he should follow her or not, then decided it would be better to let her relax a bit. He lay down, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his fur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire's tail twitched nervously as she watched Raven.

"Friend Raven…Should we not be searching for the trouble of which the prophesy spoke?"

Raven opened her eyes, and shook her head. "I think we'll have to, Star. But we're not going to do anything stupid. We're leaving in a couple days…"

Starfire lowered her head. "I still do not agree that we should abandon them…"

"Star…" Raven started, looking around. "It's…fiction. There's a difference between this and the real world…"

"But, they are alive." Starfire said simply. "And this prophecy, our presence, Mist…none of this is written. And yet it is here."

Raven frowned slightly, but before she could respond a flash of phantom pain cut through her, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Friend Raven!?"

"Fighting." Raven rasped. "Away from here…"

Starfire's eyes widened, and she spun. "We must tell Firestar!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Raven stood, wobbling for a second before shouldering forward. "I'm fine." She growled. Starfire just nodded, and the two left the medicine den.

Starfire was quick to find Brambleclaw, expression worried.

"Brambleclaw sir! We must speak to Firestar!"

Brambleclaw blinked in surprise, but quickly dismissed the warrior he was speaking to and turned to the orange she-cat. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but Firestar went hunting with Sandstorm…They should be back in a little while."

"There's no time." Raven hissed, as another flash of pain hit her. "Something's happening. There's fighting in the east...Clan cats…"

"Why would there be…" Brambleclaw frowned, then blinked, his eyes widening. "Brackenfur's patrol…" He turned to Raven. "Are you sure!?"

Raven just nodded.

Brambleclaw hissed softly, looking around. "Thornclaw! Ashfur! Spiderleg! We need to go to the Wind clan border!"

The three warriors looked up from their various positions, confused, but dutifully moved toward the entrance tunnel.

"You'll show us the way?" Brambleclaw asked quietly, not questioning how Raven knew.

The empath just nodded. Brambleclaw gave them both a searching look, then turned to run. Starfire took off behind him, and Raven followed her friend.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took several minutes to reach the border, but they all traveled with a frightening speed, Raven and Starfire only barely restraining themselves from actually flying. Instead, Raven simply helped the others along, subtly giving their leaps extra distance, gliding them forward as they ran. They didn't notice.

The first sign that they were nearing trouble was the sounds of hissing and yowling.

There was no time for a second sign, because then they were among them.

Raven looked around, taking in the situation as the others dived into the fray. The clan cats stood out the most among the combatants, and were holding their own against their attackers. The reason was obvious.

The attacking forces were all thin, so thin you could see the bones on some of them. Their fur was dull and matted, like they didn't take care for it. And all of them were small, as if their growth had been stunted. A sorry looking bunch, but they fought fiercely.

That was all the time she had to examine things, because then two of them were after her.

The fighting was a blur, as it tended to be. Raven got several injuries, but managed to heal them without being noticed. She also spread some energy about, slowing the enemy's movements and empowering the clan cats.

The battle raged on, and would have continued for much longer, if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Stop this!"

The voice rang out with absolute authority. The attacking group froze, and the clan cats did the same. Both groups were confused, and quickly split, glaring at each other.

"We did not come here to fight!"

The voice came from a cat that had just appeared behind the attackers. But he wasn't just a feral cat, like in the Clans. Raven could name it, but for a moment, she saw the same thing as the others. A large cat, larger than any of them had seen. Golden fur, with black markings, and strange tufts on its ears. Almost no tail, but with teeth and claws that made even the bravest of the warriors pause to stare.

"Forst! Explain this mess."

A dark furred tabby tom on the attackers' side turned, drooping his ears. "Sir…We were merely scouting the area. These cats attacked _us_."

The large cat looked around, seemingly noticing the warriors for the first time. "And why did you attack?"

Brambleclaw glanced around, and then stepped forward. "Our warriors attacked because they found yours on Thunder Clan territory. A large group, like yours', I would guess they assumed the worst."

A frown from the large cat. "This territory belongs to…Thunder Clan, you said?" he shook his head. "I apologize then. We didn't know this place was claimed." He paused, giving Brambleclaw an appraising look. "What is your name? Are you the leader of this…clan?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "I am Brambleclaw, and deputy under Firestar. _He_ is our leader." He frowned now. "And yes, this place is claimed. You must have noticed when you crossed the scent markers?"

"No, I didn't." The large one shook his head, then looked around. "My name is Tor, and I lead this band." Tor nodded once, and looked to Brambleclaw. "We will leave now, perhaps…settle on the other side of the lake?"

Brambleclaw shook his head again. "This entire area, all around the lake, belongs to the Clans."

Tor looked irritated, huffing out a breath. "This is not something I wished to hear…" He flicked an ear. "May I speak with this…Firestar? I wish to discuss our predicament with him."

Brambleclaw looked surprised, and a little suspicious.

"I would, of course, bring only my second, Forst."

The clan deputy relaxed at this news, and nodded. "That would be acceptable." He glanced back at Raven and Starfire, thinking of the ease with which they would be able to stop anything that might happen.

Tor looked pleased, and turned to the cats behind him. "Leave this area, back to the rest-place. We will return in time.

Slowly, the rogues drifted away, and soon only Tor and Forst were left.

Brambleclaw nodded. "You'll follow us." He turned. "Brackenfur, you and your patrol, bring up the rear. You two, with them."

Raven and Starfire split off from them, and merged with Brackenfur's patrol. The entire group started off, towards the Thunder Clan camp.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Firestar stood firm in front of Tor, despite their difference in size.

"And you have no real home?"

Tor shook his head, careful of the ceiling of the den. "No, we are nomads. That is why we were so…intrigued by this area. It is fertile…It must be a good settlement."

Firestar nodded, a bit of sympathy in his expression. "It is. But, as my deputy stated, it is claimed by the clans, and has been for some time."

Tor sighed. "I understand, of course." He twitched his whiskers, pausing for breath. "I must ask, however…before we take our leave, if we may stay for a few days. Rest. Hunt. We would not last long if we had to move again so soon."

Firestar frowned now. "I believe that may be arranged. But…You must limit what you take, or else not take at all. And you must not stray from Thunder Clan territory."

"Of course. I'm sure these other Clans would not appreciate it." Tor looked around. "We have an accord then? My band will leave in two days time, and while we are here, we will be allowed to hunt?"

Firestar nodded. "Our patrols will not interfere."

"Then I will go back to our rest-place. I must share this news."

"Of course."

Tor turned and squeezed out of the den, shaking his fur out before bounding down from high ledge.

"Forst! We are leaving!"

Forst padded over from where he was sitting, next to the Clan deputy and a group of warriors. The two cats made their way to the entry tunnel.

Raven watched quietly as they left, then moved back into the medicine den.

"Something tells me…" She murmured to no one. "…that this cat is trouble."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: *Sigh* I know. You wish that the chapter was longer. I apologize again.

As always, I ask that, if you take the time to read, try to think of a positive, and if possible, helpful review. Any flaming will be completely ignored.


End file.
